legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P3/Transcript
(Slimer, Batty and the others at the table are seen sitting together) Erin: So, how's everyone's day today so far? Slimer: So far? Batty: Pretty good! Erin: That's good. Popsicle: Yep! Erin: Well now that I'm back, any ideas for something fun? Raynell: Hmmm... Anne: Yeah let's have some fun! Erin: What do you wanna do? Raynell: Well I-.....Hmmmm.... Slimer: What can we do? Blaze: Well you guys can count me out. I already went out once today. Erin: Hm? Popsicle: But bro- Blaze: I said no sis. Besides. (Blaze looks at Slimer) Blaze: I'd like to keep my self-respect. Slimer:.... Batty: Hey! I saw that! Blaze: What? Batty: You know what! Blaze: *Scoff* Whatever. I'll be in our room sis. (Blaze walks off) Popsicle:..... Jack: Why's he such a dick? Popsicle: I swear he's never like this around the others! It's only when Slimer's involved. Slimer: Its cause I kissed you... Popsicle: Huh? Slimer: I kissed you against your will. That's why he hates me so much. Popsicle: I mean.... Slimer: I should have known that would get me in trouble sooner or later.... Batty: S-Slimy that's- Slimer: Am I wrong? Popsicle: W-Well, you can't let his opinion get to you. Raynell: Yeah, we're supposed to have fun remember? Slimer:...... Erin: Is there anything YOU wanna do Slimy? Slimer: I.... Batty: Oh! We could go to the park! Anne: YES!! Kane: PARK!! Raynell: Well! My babies have spoken! We're going to the park! Kane and Anne: YAAAAY!! Slimer: Yeah, park. Batty:..... (The group gets up before the scene cuts to them all walking through the park) Erin: Well, here we are! Raynell: This is it kids! Kane: Alright! Anne: FUN TIME!! Raynell: I'll go take them to play around guys. Erin: Okay! Popsicle: Have fun! (Raynell goes to take her kids and play) Erin: *Smile* Jack: Her skill as a mom is something else. Erin: Guess Rayla taught her more than a few things. Jack: Definitely. Erin: *Nods* Batty: So, what should we do? Erin: I don't know about you guys, but me and Jack are gonna take a little walk around the place. Batty: Ooooh well don't let us bother you. (Erin and Jack then both head another way) Batty; Heh, cute. Popsicle: Well then, guess it's just the three of us now! Slimer: Yeah.... (The two look at Slimer) Batty:.... Popsicle: Aww come on Slimy, perk up a bit! We're gonna have some fun now! (Slimer doesn't listen as she just slumps to the ground) Popsicle: Slimy?? Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy stop being sad. I don't like it when you're sad. Slimer: *Sad Moan*.... Popsicle:.... Batty: Slimy.... Popsicle: *Crouches down* It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. Slimer: Your brother doesn't think so.... Even after all these years he still hates me... Batty: But Slimy- Slimer I've tried to make friends with him before but... Its the same results.... Popsicle: Slimy..... Batty: You don't have to worry about him remember? Slimer: But what if I fall out of line with him...? What if I do something that sets him off...? Popsicle: Hey come on he- Slimer: He'll turn me into glass..... (Slimer's whole body becomes clear like glass) Popsicle:....Okay that's kinda cool. Batty: Slimy, as long as I live, I won't let him hurt you. Popsicle: Besides, he'll come around! I know Blaze, he's really a big softie mostly. Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy? (Slimer just slowly slides off) Batty: Slimy! ………… Popsicle:.... (Popsicle stands up) Batty: S-Slimy where are you going?! Slimer: Somewhere I won't cause trouble..... Batty: But you're not causing trouble! Popsicle: No one's mad at you! Slimer:..... (Slimer continues to slide off deeper into the park's woods) Popsicle: Slimy wait! (Popsicle runs after Slimer) Batty: Ah man! (Batty runs after Slimer. It then cuts to the two running after Slimer) Popsicle: Slimy! Batty: Where'd you go?! (The two stop and look around) Popsicle: Crap, this isn't good! Batty: Slimy! Where are you!? Popsicle: Look! (Popsicle points, showing Slimer sitting by a river) Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy! (Batty and Popsicle run up to her) Batty: Slimy! Don't scare me like that! Slimer: Sorry..... Batty:.... Popsicle: What are you doing at the river? Slimer: Watching the fish. Popsicle: Fish? (The two look into the water, finding some fish swimming around) Popsicle: Oh. Batty: *Giggle* Good thing Ghira isn't here. Popsicle: *Giggles* Yeah. He'd be freaking out over trying to get them. Batty: Is he still afraid of water? Popsicle: Deathly. Batty: *Sigh* Weird kid. Popsicle: The ears are cute though, I'll give him that. Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs